Alphégor - Randonnée sauvage
by iloveharlock
Summary: Des enfants qui se lancent dans un voyage pour prouver à leurs parents qu'ils sont grands. Mais même avec un périple bien préparé, rien ne peut empêcher les rencontres, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Et face à l'imprévu, les quatre très jeunes gens devront prouver bien plus de valeur qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu l'imaginer.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

\- Une balade ! Une balade !

Enthousiaste, Alhianna sautilla dans la chambre.

\- C'est vrai, papa, on va tous seuls et s'amuser ?

D'une inclinaison de la tête, ce dernier confirma, sentant juste ensuite la fillette de huit ans se serrer contre ses jambes, très fort.

\- On part à la campagne, je vais aimer !

\- Mais j'espère bien mon petit trésor. Et ton grand frère veillera sur toi.

\- Non, elle est assez grande ! protesta celui nommé.

Le père tourna son regard vers l'aîné de ses enfants.

\- Alphégor, tu veilles sur ta sœur. Sans cela, je ne vous laisserais jamais partir, tous les deux !

Teint pâle, chevelure d'or roux en bataille, le regard gris acier, l'adolescent se tourna vers l'auteur de ses jours avec qui il partageait la même balafre en travers de la joue gauche.

\- A tes ordres, papa !

Derrière le frère et la sœur, dans la cour de la grande villa, se trouvaient deux autres jeunes gens, de douze ans.

Alphégor ramassa le sac à dos de sa cadette, le lui ajusta aux épaules avant de se saisir de sien pour en enfiler les sangles.

\- On a la bénédiction du big boss, lança l'adolescent. On peut partir pour trois semaines de randonnée sauvage ! Tous au bus !

\- Mais, notre budget ? releva l'un des jumeaux aux crinières d'ébène.

Alphégor éclata de rire.

\- Les potes, on a décidé de vivre à la débrouille durant nos pérégrinations, mais perso j'ai pas envie de déjà marcher des dizaines de kilomètres pour quitter la galactopole et être claqué avant même qu'on ne se mettre vraiment à bourlinguer !

De la main, Alphégor salua son père debout sur les marches du porche d'entrée, envoya du bout des doigts un baiser à sa mère qui ne lâchait pas le bras de l'homme de sa vie. Alhianna préféra se réfugier une dernière fois dans les jupes de sa mère.

De leur côté, les jumeaux, Rhivan et Thivan, faisaient de même avec leurs parents.

Parés, matériellement et émotionnellement parlant, les quatre jeunes franchirent les murs du domaine, remontant l'allée de la zone résidentielle, pour disparaître au premier carrefour et se diriger vers la Gare des Bus distante de quelques kilomètres.

* * *

La porte de la demeure familiale à peine refermée, la jolie blonde aux courtes boucles leva ses yeux saphir sur son époux.

\- A-t-on eu raison de laisser partir Alphie et Alhie ? Ils sont si jeunes !

\- Ils courent les prés et les bois depuis qu'ils savent ramper ! Idem pour les jumeaux ! Ils savent mieux creuser des galeries et grimper aux arbres que je ne monte et démonte un pistolaser ! Ils sont plus aguerris que bien des adultes. Et j'ai entière confiance en Alphégor.

\- Oh, il n'a pas pris de chapeau, et il a le teint si clair…

\- Petite maman poule, gloussa son mari. Notre fils va sur ses quinze ans, il saura mener leur petit groupe.

\- Mais on n'aura pas de nouvelles durant les trois semaines de leur petite échappée !

\- C'était le deal, ma mie. Les enfants, et leurs amis voulaient prouver qu'ils sont déjà de jeunes adultes et qu'on pouvait aussi leur faire confiance sans être sans cesse derrière eux ?

La mère d'Alphégor et d'Alhianna eut un léger sursaut.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as posé une balise de localisation sur eux ? !

\- J'aurais pu…

\- Ca aurait bien dans ton style, mon bel amour !

\- Mais j'ai dit à ces quatre enfants que je leur accordais ma confiance. Je sais que si quelque chose allait mal, ils nous contacteraient. C'est à eux de nous appeler, plus à nous de les couver. Même si je les reprendrai sous mes ailes dès qu'ils reviendront – mais pas avant un bon bain car je pense qu'ils en auront grand besoin !

Rassurés, l'un par l'autre, les deux époux se séparèrent, chacun allant vaquer à ses occupations dans la vaste villa.

* * *

Sur la banquette du fond du bus, les quatre amis d'enfance avaient trinqué en heurtant le goulot de leurs gourdes.

\- A notre randonnée !

\- A nos aventures !

\- Quand on reviendra, nos parents sauront qu'on est de jeunes adultes.

\- On les rendra fiers de nous !

Des étoiles plein les yeux, le petit quatuor se concentra sur le paysage qui défilait, la galactopole quittée, la campagne s'ouvrant devant eux, pour le défi de leurs jeunes vies.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Mettant le nez hors de la tente, Alphégor frissonna. On avait beau être en été, les matinées demeuraient singulièrement fraîches.

\- Les arbres de ce bois nous ont bien protégés de la pluie de la nuit. Allez, finis de sortir de ton couchage, Alhianna, faut se remettre en route.

\- Pas envie…

\- Pas le choix, sœurette, sourit l'adolescent. Tu veux que je vienne te chatouiller ?

\- Nooonnnn !

Debouts depuis un moment, les jumeaux terminaient une toilette sommaire.

\- Quel est le programme, Alphie ? On tient toujours nos prévisions ?

\- Vous devez l'avoir déjà vérifié sur vos propres tablettes. Nous sommes bien là où nous le voulions, le jour prévu. Voilà une semaine qui a été rondement menée ! Le parcours que vous avez tracé est vraiment remarquable.

Rhivan et Thivan rosirent de plaisir.

\- On a pas encore atteint le but, objecta Thivan avec bon sens.

Alhianna tira son aîné par la manche de sa chemise.

\- J'ai vraiment très faim, murmura-t-elle.

Alphégor passa la main dans les bouclettes auburn.

\- Courant de la matinée, on devrait avoir atteint une ferme. Peut-être qu'on y aura à manger en échange de services que nous pourrions rendre ?

\- J'aimerais bien dormir dans la paille, sourit la fillette.

\- Qui sait ? espéra aussi son frère. Avec de la chance, notre travail nous rapportera un repas et peut-être le gîte !

Les tentes repliées, les sacs remplis, le quatuor avait repris la route.

* * *

Plonya était la propriétaire d'un grand vignoble.

\- Vous tombez bien, les enfants, c'est la pleine période de vendanges et des bras supplémentaires ne sont jamais de trop ! avait-elle répondu quand Alphégor avait proposé leurs services contre une compensation alimentaire.

Les deux fratries s'étaient alors mises immédiatement à la tâche.

\- Vous êtes de braves petits gars, s'était réjouie Plonya en revenant à la table avec un nouveau plat de viande et une casserole de pommes de terre. Beaucoup de jeunes n'ont plus la valeur du travail et préfèrent se faire gâter par leurs parents. En tous cas, dans cette région où la terre est riche, les jeunes ont la vie aisée. Encore du lait et des jus de fruits frais ?

\- Oh oui, Madame, s'il vous plaît !

\- Toi, tu es une jeune fille bien élevée, Alphie, sourit Plonya.

Alhianna pouffa avant que son frère ne lui donne un petit coup de pied de sous la table, les jumeaux pour leur part préférant plonger le nez dans leurs assiettes et leurs dents dans les côtelettes.

Les couvertures fournies par Plonya allaient préserver les sacs de couchage des brins de paille trop durs et trop piquants.

Thivan rit de bon cœur tandis qu'ils préparent leurs couches pour la nuit dans le fenil.

\- Faudrait vraiment que tu raccourcisses tes cheveux, Alphie, sinon ça pourrait encore durer longtemps qu'on te prenne pour une fille !

\- Déjà, si vous ne m'appeliez pas « Alphie » à tous bouts de champs, il n'y aurait pas confusion, protesta ce dernier, tout sourire au demeurant.

\- Ne fais donc pas ta chochotte, s'amusa Rhivan. On va surtout bien dormir, c'était épuisant de récupérer toutes ces grappes !

\- Plonya a promis que nous pourrions travailler encore un peu demain. En effet, une bonne nuit de sommeil, en un lieu confortable et au sec, ne sera pas du luxe ! Allez, on va se doucher aux sanitaires près des stalles puis on plonge dans nos sacs de couchage.

\- A tes ordres, Mamzelle Chef !

Alphégor tira la langue à l'adresse de Thivan.

* * *

En plus du petit déjeuner et d'un solide repas de midi, Plonya avait préparé des provisions pour le quatuor.

\- Je ne suis pas rassurée de vous savoir seuls sur la route, avoua-t-elle en offrant également à chacun une besace.

\- Nous sommes quatre ! sourit Alphégor. Et nous n'en sommes pas à notre première randonnée.

\- Mais c'est la plus longue, en temps et en trajet, reconnut Rhivan.

\- Sinon nos familles ne nous auraient pas laissés partir, ajouta Thivan.

\- Vous êtes bien organisés et disciplinés malgré vos jeunes âges. Continuez d'être bien prudents, promis ?

\- Oui, Madame ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

\- Un dernier conseil : ne vous éloignez pas trop des grands axes, fit Plonya, la mine sérieuse. Il y a quelques jours un audacieux cambriolage a eu lieu et les flashs de sécurité disent que le van des suspects serait rentré dans le département. Ces voleurs sont sûrement dangereux, évitez-les et tâchez de demeurer non loin d'habitations !

\- Merci pour renseignements, Madame. Merci, pour tout !

Et agitant la main en guise d'adieu, Alphégor, Alhianna, Rhivan et Thivan avaient repris leur voyage.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Dans son sac de couchage, Alphégor s'étira. Se tournant doucement, pour ne pas faire de bruit ou de vibrations qui auraient pu réveiller sa petite sœur qui devait faire un doux rêve.

« Je regrette mon lit douillet, le chauffage ou la climatisation, l'eau courante et un petit-déjeuner costaud ! », songea-t-il.

Mais se redressant dans le froid cru du matin, il esquissa pourtant un sourire.

« Quelle aventure ! Je l'adore ! Je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde. On va jusqu'au bout de notre défi. Pour devenir de jeunes adultes aux yeux de nos parents ! ».

Quittant la tente légère, l'adolescent apprécia encore une fois la clairière où leur petit quatuor avait trouvé où passer sous les étoiles et se réveiller sous la montée du soleil qui deviendrait très vite brûlant.

Allant d'un tronc à l'autre, il retrouva la cascade de feuilles qu'il avait composée la veille au soir, pour récupérer dans des gourdes de l'eau pure et précieuse ! A présent, encore une fois, tous avaient de l'eau pour se purifier de l'intérieur avant de procéder à de sommaires ablutions.

Alphégor tendit l'oreille, percevant le bruit d'un clapotis.

\- J'avais raison, et la tablette bien rechargée au vignoble renseignait juste : on va suivre cette rivière parfois douce et parfois sauvage. Nous pourrons bien nous laver pour la deuxième semaine de notre périple !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents alors que les dernières gouttes de rosée matinale venaient le mouiller tout entier.

« Papa, maman, vous aviez tort : nous pouvons réussir ce petit voyage et c'est bien grâce à vos sages enseignements que nous sommes plus mûrs que vous ne le pensez, en parents protecteurs. Encore quelques jours, et même si nous serons toujours les enfants qui aiment se réfugier auprès de leurs parents, nous aurons une expérience enrichissante à notre actif et nous aurons bien des choses à vous raconter ! ».

Du coin de l'œil, Alphégor constata que Rhivan et Thivan avaient été encore plus matinaux que lui et qu'ils avaient dû s'éloigner pour se laver à la rivière qu'eux aussi avaient localisée sur leurs tablettes.

\- A mon tour !

Mais songeant ensuite à sa petite sœur toujours sous la tente, l'adolescent s'assit juste sous le feu qui la veille avait servi à griller les reptiles leur ayant servi de repas.

\- Dors encore, Alhie, je suis là, pour toi.

Rentrant sous l'abri léger de toile, et se rallongeant, Alphégor se rendormit en fait profondément, un bras protecteur autour de sa cadette.

* * *

Après deux semaines de pérégrinations, de confort plus que limite, le quatuor d'amis avait apprécié la rivière qui serait aussi leur guide de cheminement pour un bon moment.

En gosses qu'ils étaient, Alphégor et Alhianna avaient rejoint les jumeaux à la rivière et tous s'étaient mutuellement aspergés d'eau.

\- C'est froid !

\- Ca fait mal à ma tête !

\- Ca fouette !

\- C'est bon !

Et tous avaient ri, en plaisantant et en s'amusant, encore et encore

* * *

Après leur cambriolage, et le faramineux butin, Julo et Riel, les deux comparses s'étaient réjouis d'avoir semé toutes les forces de Police à leurs trousses.

Riel, courts cheveux roux, le regard bleu clair, se tourna vers son acolyte, se réjouissant à juste titre.

\- On continue, Julo ! On peut fuir jusqu'au bout de l'univers ! Et on peut se planquer et vivre comme des rois jusqu'à la fin de nos jours !

\- Riel, je ne quitterai pas ce sol, jamais. Mais tu es libre de choisir ton avenir. Par contre, nous devons encore être prudents car nous ne sommes pas encore tirés d'affaire. Les Forces de l'Ordre vont encore penser à nous un bon moment ! Soyons discrets jusqu'à ce que d'autres individus soient les premiers de leur liste à traquer.

Du doigt, Julo désigna le petit campement de deux tentes.

\- Qui pourrait être assez idiot pour dormir loin de tout ?

\- Ils semblent avoir du matériel, peut-être des vivres. On va les dévaliser ! rugit Riel.

\- Ca marche ! approuva Julo. Qui que soient ces débiles qui crapahutent sans réfléchir, on va se les faire !

Revolvers sortis de sous leurs vestes, Julo et Riel se dirigèrent vers les tentes.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Fouettés et revigorés par la toilette et les jeux dans la rivière, le quatuor avait repris le chemin de la clairière.

Alhianna avait cependant serré très fort la main de son grand frère.

\- J'ai très très mal aux pieds, avait-elle avoué quand ils barbotaient, et son aîné avait effectivement constaté qu'ils étaient gonflés.

\- On ne peut ni te porter ni nous arrêter dans notre périple.

Thivan avait alors proposé sa paire de chaussures de rechange, plus grande.

\- Ainsi, Alhie pourra mettre une voire deux paires de chaussettes supplémentaires pour se protéger les pieds.

La solution avait été votée par l'unanimité du petit groupe, surtout après que les trois garçons avaient promis de prendre en charge une partie du sac à dos de la fillette.

Alphégor jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- On a pris du retard. On va devoir un peu accélérer pour effectuer les kilomètres prévus et atteindre la prochaine étape. Mais si nécessaire, je te porterai un peu, Alhie.

\- Oh merci, Alphie !

Sourires aux lèvres, les très jeunes gens aperçurent leur campement.

\- Jour 17, on repart pour une journée pour ajouter des kilomètres à notre compteur, commenta Rhivan tout en pianotant sur sa tablette pour compléter le journal de leur périple.

\- Indique que l'on finira le pain que le boulanger à la cheville plâtrée nous a donné avant-hier quand on a effectué ses livraisons en vélo, remplissions les sacs des clients au comptoir.

\- Mais…

Les jumeaux ne réagirent pas au mot d'Alphégor, mais bien à l'intonation utilisée. Ils redressèrent la tête et aperçurent à leur tour les deux étrangers.

* * *

Durant les deux semaines et demie de randonnée, ils avaient croisés d'autres promeneurs, avaient même parfois été invités à partager un feu ou un pique-nique où ils avaient sorti leurs provisions – mais là quelque chose les faisait frissonner sans qu'ils comprennent pourquoi, bien qu'aucun des quatre n'ignore ce qu'étaient les armes de ces inconnus.

Instinctivement, les jumeaux et surtout Alhianna s'étaient glissés derrière Alphégor.

Ne sachant quoi faire, encore moins quoi dire, l'adolescent avança de quelques pas, essuie de bain et nécessaire de toilette toujours sous le bras.

De fait, ce fut Julo qui parla le premier.

\- Où sont les adultes ? jeta-t-il d'une voix rugueuse.

Alphégor ne put s'empêcher de dévisager le trentenaire, au visage un peu rond, les pommettes déjà un peu flasques, le nez épais et les yeux noirs sous d'épais sourcils.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? préféra-t-il lâcher en espérant que son timbre ne tremble pas trop.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Et je t'ai demandé où étaient les adultes !

\- Pas loin, ils ne vont pas tarder.

\- Tu détournes le regard et ta voix chevrote jeune fille. Tu mens, rugit le rouquin qui se tenait auprès de celui qui venait d'interpeller Alphégor. Qui sont ces trois-là ?

\- Nous sommes frères et sœur.

\- Vous ne vous ressemblez guère, remarqua Julo qui bien qu'il ne braque pas son revolver sur eux ne l'avait pas non plus lâchée.

\- On a pas tous les mêmes parents, répondit Alphégor en lançant la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête, ne s'attardant nullement sur l'erreur de l'inconnu sur son sexe !

\- Ça, c'est plutôt évident ! gloussa Julo. Vos divers parents ont dû avoir des vies singulièrement mouvementées et sans lésiner sur les partenaires. Bon, il est évident qu'il n'y a pas d'adultes avec vous, ce qui est totalement incompréhensible, illogique, et une attitude totalement irresponsable de vos divers parents que de vous laisser ainsi vous balader !

\- Que voulez-vous ? souffla Alphégor qui tremblait sur ses jambes.

\- On a fouillé vos affaires, jeta Riel avec un petit rire satisfait. Vos provisions, vos couvertures, votre matériel de camping, tout cela améliorera notre quotidien dans notre propre voyage. On est partis un peu à la bourre.

\- Le plus précieux, c'est vous, ajouta Julo. Mon compagnon et moi sommes un peu seuls. Et si vous, vous voulez vous promener, on peut vous véhiculer jusqu'à vos prochaines destinations.

\- Mais le but c'est que nous le fassions nous-mêmes ! glapit Alhianna toujours agrippée au tee-shirt de son aîné.

\- Chut, ne dis rien, Alhianna.

\- Taisez-vous tous ! gronda Julo. Vous allez nous suivre, et puis c'est tout ! Habillez-vous, on s'en va !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Alphie ? interrogea Rhivan.

\- Je ne sais pas. On a le choix ?

Alphégor se racla la gorge.

\- On peut rassembler nos affaires ? questionna-t-il.

\- Faites vite, les gamins. Donnez toutes vos vivres à mon ami. Votre linge puant, on s'en moque. Et vos tentes ne nous serviraient à rien. Au trot et suivez-nous, sans discussion et sans nous contrarier, sinon nous pourrions montrer notre mauvais caractère et distribuer les raclées !

Terrorisés, le petit quatuor obéit sans un mot, tâchant de faire effectivement au plus vite, avant d'emboîter le pas à Julo et Riel, pour un voyage et une destination qui n'avaient jamais figurés sur leur planning de randonnée !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

\- Dis, Alphie, pourquoi on a dû brûler nos tentes et ce qui restait au camp ? chuchota Rhivan.

\- Je ne sais pas… Pour ne laisser aucune trace, j'imagine ? hasarda Alphégor.

\- Mais pourquoi ? insista Thivan.

\- Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes vraiment partis à l'aventure. Ils doivent peut-être craindre qu'on ne nous cherche et que les tentes ne fassent comprendre qu'on a tout laissé derrière nous, sans que nous ne le voulions.

Alhianna posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son grand frère.

\- J'ai peur !

\- Nous avons tous peur. Mais tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'ils nous veulent, on ne doit pas provoquer leur colère… Ils ne nous ont pas fait de mal, mais que feraient-ils si on obéissait pas ? Il faut suivre ce qu'ils nous ordonnent !

En dépit de la situation, Rhivan tenta une mimique ironique, comme tant de fois auparavant.

\- On t'a encore pris pour une fille, Alphie !

\- J'ignore si c'est bon ou pas, mais ne les détrompons pas, je dirais. Ne les contrarions jamais. J'ai très peur de ce qu'ils pourraient nous faire, à tous !

\- Alphie, on compte sur toi ! insista Thivan.

\- Je suis l'aîné. C'est pour cela que vos parents autant que ceux d'Alhianna et moi ont accepté notre pari fou pour prouver nos capacités, notre courage. Mais cette rencontre, personne ne l'avait prévue, elle est inimaginable…

Alphégor rassembla ses idées, devant rassembler les trois plus jeunes alors que lui-même n'en menait guère plus large !

\- Restons frères et sœur, ça peut nous aider. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Mais on doit rester ensemble !

Le guichet de communication entre l'avant du van et son espace arrière claqua.

\- Ca va se taire, là derrière ? aboya le roux Riel. Sinon croyez bien, les microbes, qu'en plus des menottes souples on va vous bâillonner !

Et soudain il n'y eut plus un son.

* * *

Julo avait détaché les menottes souples d'Alhianna.

\- Elle est notre protection dans notre propre périple, il nous revient donc de prendre un minimum soin de vous, renseigna-t-il à l'adresse d'Alphégor qui s'agitait déjà, inquiet comme tout ! Mais hors de question de vous sortir tous à la fois. Je commence par elle pour sa toilette et quelques besoins. Une fois que vous serez tous propres et que vous vous serez soulagés, mon copain aura rapporté quelque chose à manger. Quatre gamins pour nous servir de bouclier, c'était inespéré !

\- Ne lui faites aucun mal.

\- Pas si elle, ou l'un de vous, ne m'en donne le prétexte, gronda Julo. Je viens de dire que vous étiez notre garantie, ce ne serait pas dans notre intérêt premier de vous molester. Mais gare aux moindres hurlement ou tentatives de nous filer entre les doigts. Vous êtes quatre, on vous rattraperait toujours et toi, la grande sauterelle d'Alphie je doute que tu veuilles qu'il arrive des trucs à tes cadets !

\- Ne leur faites aucun mal ! gronda encore Alphégor à voix basse.

\- Mais c'est qu'on aimerait jouer à la petite terreur, gloussa Julo. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué tu n'es guère en position de ramener ta fraise !

\- Sois sage, et prudente, Alhianna, conclut alors l'adolescent.

* * *

Afin de ne plus déclencher l'ire des deux malfrats en fuite, le quatuor se contentait désormais de chuchotements les plus bas possibles.

\- Pourquoi ils nous gardent ? fit Rhivan.

\- Comme protection. Celui qui est plus trapu, pas le roux plus irascible, pense que si la Police devait vouloir les arrêter, ils se serviraient de nous. La Police ne s'en prendrait pas à des enfants. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai vu dans les films et entendu aux infos !

\- J'ai peur… gémit Alhianna.

\- Je suis là, tenta de la raisonner Alphégor alors que lui-même n'en menait bien évidemment pas plus large.

\- Papa ? hasarda la fillette.

\- Il m'avait dit repartir dans sa mer d'étoiles après notre départ. Il avait rendez-vous avec un vieil ami à lui, dans une sorte de bar, à ce que j'ai compris. Nous devons nous débrouiller, comme prévu, comme nous l'avons tant insisté…

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Alhianna.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, soupira son grand frère. C'est moi qui ai tellement voulu que nous fassions nos preuves. J'étais tellement persuadé qu'on pouvait le faire…

\- On a tous préparé notre randonnée, rappela Thivan. Et nos parents nous ont fait confiance.

\- J'avais tort, insista Alphégor.

\- On va rentrer à la maison ? interrogea Alhianna.

\- Oui, je te le promets, mentit son aîné.

Le panneau intérieur du van s'ouvrit.

\- On s'arrête pour la nuit. Tâchez de dormir, les gosses, allongez-vous comme vous pouvez.

\- Et tenez-vous peinards, aboya Riel.

Sous les injonctions, le quatuor s'exécuta, arrangeant les couvertures sur le sol du véhicule comme possible, pour s'étendre le moins inconfortablement possible malgré les menottes.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Dos à son gardien, Alphégor s'était rapidement baigné, séché, et encore plus vite rhabillé. La route de leurs ravisseurs suivait le sentier forestier qui lui longeait la rivière, ce qui leur permettait leurs ablutions, faible compensation de confort mais bien utile au demeurant.

Julo qui le surveillait, le revolver cependant toujours visible à sa ceinture, avança d'un pas.

\- Tu es la plus grande de la bande, tu dois peut-être comprendre mieux la situation. Mon ami et moi, on veut juste aller le plus loin possible, et trouver où nous faire oublier. On ne vous molestera pas, à moins que vous ne nous en donniez le prétexte. Là, tu tiens bien tes cadets, la gamine.

\- On ne dira jamais rien, souffla Alphégor.

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir te croire. Et mon pote encore moins… Vous, les gosses, êtes trop imprévisibles, on ne peut vous faire aucune confiance !

\- Mes cadets et moi on vous obéira, fit Alphégor.

\- Et je m'appelle Julo. Avec juste ce prénom et mon visage, tu ne pourras guère me trahir même si on te permettait d'être repris par les Forces de l'Ordre. Je ne prends guère de risques.

Alphégor eut un hoquet, serrant fort contre lui sa trousse de toilette.

\- Je ne crois pas que votre copain et vous laisserions la Police nous récupérer en état de parler, en vie… Je suis jeune mais pas bête !

\- Evite de devenir intelligente, grande sauterelle, grogna Julo. Et continue de garder tes cadets sous contrôle, c'est un bon conseil !

Julo passa l'index sur ses lèvres épaisses.

\- Je ne regardais pas pour cela, gamine, mais quand tu te baignais j'ai vu cette marque en haut de ta cuisse gauche. Pas une tache de naissance ?

\- Le symbole de ma famille. L'emblème des miens : un dragon.

\- Imposée au fer rouge, car je sais reconnaître un tatouage d'une pose aussi cruelle. Tu as de drôles de parents.

\- Ce sont les miens !

Julo rit à gorge déployée.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Et ces parents si couveurs envers leur progéniture la laissent partir vagabonder au risque de tomber sur des gars de mon acabit. Dommage que l'occasion ne se présentera jamais, mais j'aurais aimé les remettre à leur place, tes géniteurs ! Quand on aime ses gosses, on ne leur permet pas de partir le nez en l'air avec quelques chaufferettes et boîtes de conserve en guise de paquetage !

Alphégor baissa le nez et ne dit rien. Il n'avait de toutes façons rien à répliquer. Et le dénommé Julo qui venait de se présenter n'avait de toutes façons rien à savoir de ses parents, de lui, et surtout du lien si fort qui reliait à Alhianna !

\- Je te repasse les menottes, la gamine. On a une journée de route devant nous. Il va faire chaud, nous ferons quelques haltes pour vous donner à boire et que vous puissiez pisser, mais loin de tout, que toi et les autres ne croyiez pas que vous pourrez hurler à donner l'alerte ou cavaler !

\- Nous avions tous parfaitement compris, assura Alphégor, sincère.

* * *

Julo n'avait pas menti. Le van avait dû quitter les frondaisons fraîches de la forêt, et rouler sous un soleil pleine puissance.

Le quatuor avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un véritable four à l'arrière du van, mais n'osait se plaindre.

Alphégor grimaça, gardant ses pensées pour lui.

« Si ça continue, si on se fait arrêter à un point de contrôle de la Police, notre odeur suffira à nous trahir ! ».

Alhianna gémit.

\- J'ai chaud, Alphie, et j'ai si soif !

Prenant le risque, son aîné se leva et toqua au panneau intérieur du van.

\- Quoi ? hurla Riel en le braquant direct de son revolver.

\- Ma petite sœur est déshydratée.

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Si elle fait un malaise…

\- Pas mon affaire !

-Mais si elle va mal, on aura encore plus de soucis, intervint Julo. Je vais te passer une autre gourde, la gosse. Fais-la boire, mouille-la un peu et avec un linge derrière la nuque. Mais qu'elle ne pisse pas dans mon van, compris ! ?

\- Je ne promets rien pour la vessie pleine. Et on a tous très soif…

\- Partagez-vous la gourde. Ce n'est pas un club de vacances ici ! rugit Julo. Pas possible, des gamins aussi dorlotés depuis toujours, que vous en êtes des chochottes de première. Des minables qui ne devraient plus être de ce monde ,voilà ce que vous êtes !

Mais juste content de pouvoir soulager sa cadette de la fournaise, Alphégor n'avait même pas écouté les derniers propos du malfrat, s'était saisi de la gourde pour rafraîchir sa petite sœur, et permettre aux jumeaux de boire un peu d'eau, avant de lui-même avaler une gorgée bien qu'il aie l'impression de transpirer bien plus qu'il ne pouvait se réhydrater.

Ensuite, comme à l'habitude, le quatuor se tint coi.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Après avoir été laissés dans le van très longtemps, le jeune quatuor avait été presque content de voir revenir leurs deux ravisseurs.

\- On a fait des courses, chargez les sacs tout près de vous ! ordonna Riel.

\- Vous allez nous détacher ?

\- Dans tes rêves, la grande gamine au teint de vampire ! rugit encore Riel. Chargez les paquets !

Les très jeunes gens obéirent.

* * *

Sur une aire de parking fermée aux navetteurs, Alphégor sortit du van pour respirer un peu, le rouquin Riel parti se soulager un peu loin.

Mais ce fut un claquement sec qui le fit sursauter, Julo agitant une tablette.

\- J'ai craqué la sécurité et j'ai accédé à ce journal intime de votre randonnée. Tu es un garçon… Alphégor !

\- Oui, depuis toujours.

\- Et tu as menti !

\- Vous avez déduit…

\- Tes cadets t'appellent « Alphie », tu es de fait plat comme une limande, tu as une crinière de gonzesse et ta voix est fluette au possible ! C'est quoi cette entourloupe ?

\- Aucune, aucune ! pria Alphégor. Vous vous êtes juste mépris sur ce diminutif. Pour le reste, mes cheveux longs, ma voix, je n'y suis pour rien ! Ma voix, je n'ai pas encore mué.

\- Tu as quinze ans, non ?

\- J'étais en retard pour marcher, parler, alors… Je craignais plutôt que vous ne tiquiez sur le fait que je n'ai jamais pissé accroupi.

\- Oui, ça aussi, convint Julo. Un garçon donc. Je me demande sur quoi tu as pu encore mentir ! Mais je comprends mieux que tu sois si protecteur avec cette Alhianna. Elle a quelque chose de toi que je ne saurais définir, c'est ta sœur. Les jumeaux, mon instinct me souffle que…

\- Nous sommes tous de la même famille, insista Alphégor. C'est tout comme… lâcha-t-il ensuite involontairement. Les jumeaux sont mes amis.

\- Il me semblait bien. Mais ne dis jamais rien à mon compagnon, compris ?

Ne comprenant justement pas, mais se gardant de le révéler, Alphégor eut juste un signe d'assentiment.

* * *

Epuisé, ayant en quelques temps perdu tous sens de la durée d'heures ou de jours réellement écoulés, le petit quatuor était était devenu plus que jamais manipulable et soumis.

\- De l'eau, fit Julo en faisant boire les jeunes gens.

\- Mais, votre pote…

\- La ferme, le gamin. Bois, c'est important.

\- Merci.

\- Non, je pense toujours à mes petits boucliers ! rappela Julo. Ne crois, pas un seul instant, le gosse, que j'aurai de la mansuétude pour toi ou les autres de ton équipe !

Julo saisit le menton de l'adolescent.

\- Ton teint est si blanc - mon ami pourrait penser à te faire cuire sous le soleil si ça lui plaisait, mais je ne vois pas de quelle région de cette planète dont tu peux le tenir. Et ce symbole au fer sur ta cuisse. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Moi non plus. Encore un peu d'eau , je vous en prie?

\- Bois vite.

Alphégor avala, mais se sentit à peine mieux, il se contenta de ce qui avait été donné.

Riel avait fouillé à nouveau les bagages du quatuor. Il avait trouvé les tablettes, avait forcé les systèmes pour accéder aux données.

\- Oui, comme Julo disait : de petits gosses élevés dans la crème épaisse et sucrée et cherchant des sensations aigres et même secouées. Vous êtes servis, non, les petits chouchous à vos parents ?

\- On a juste voulu faire une randonnée…

\- Mais toutes étapes étaient prévues, la marche, les kilomètres, les arrêts. Vous ne seriez pas des mouchards en culottes courtes, non ?

\- Non, souffla Alphégor.

\- On ne savait même pas pour le cambriolage avant le vignoble ! lâcha Thivan.

\- Vous étiez au courant après ? se réjouit Riel. Vous pouvez nous dénoncer ! Vous n'êtes que des… gronda-t-il en levant la main.

De la sienne, Julo ralentit son comparse.

\- Ce sont des gosses. Ils sont terrorisés. Et même si on ne leur a donné aucune raison qu'on leur fasse du bien. Ils ont droit au bénéfice du doute.

\- Pour nous trahir ? aboya Riel. Pour moi vaut mieux égorger et enterrer ces parasites au plus vite !

\- Ils peuvent toujours nous servir. On les garde, conclut Julo. Oui, ils sont notre meilleure garantie pour passer tous les éventuels contrôles de Police !

\- Oh ouais ! Une couverture, les premiers à prendre les balles, ça me va !

Et rasséréné, Riel ferma les yeux pour prendre lui aussi un peu de repos.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

\- AAAAHHHH !

Dans le van, Thivan se redressa.

\- C'est la voix de mon frère ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Il est juste allé à la rivière, rappela Alphégor. C'était notre dernière opportunité de nous laver.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Alphie ? questionna sa cadette.

\- Parce que j'ai toujours le plan du trajet en tête, que j'ai suivi les étoiles, et que nous allons donc quitter la forêt, dès lors difficile de nous débarbouiller à l'avenir. Rhivan !

Julo rabattit la porte latérale du van pour les enfermer.

\- Je vais voir !

Alphégor se rapprocha du panneau intérieur, apercevant l'avant du véhicule.

\- La clé d'activation est là.

\- Tu peux conduire ? s'étonna Thivan.

\- Je pourrais essayer si je n'avais ces menottes…

\- Reviens vite près de moi, pria Alhianna. Si ces deux types te voyaient !

Alphégor retourna rapidement s'asseoir à l'arrière du véhicule.

\- Rhivan, ça va ? s'inquiétèrent son frère et ses deux amis.

\- Je n'allais pas assez vite pour finir ma toilette. Le roux m'a frappé.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Non, mais j'ai eu très mal !

\- Ce gars est une brute. Nous ne devons pas le provoquer, encore moins que jamais, soupira Alphégor.

* * *

Après s'être calé l'estomac comme il pouvait de biscottes et de lait en guise de petit déjeuner, le quatuor attendait patiemment et sans bruit l'instant du départ.

La portière du van claqua, laissant passer Julo, couteau à la main.

\- Je vais vous détacher, mais tenez vous tranquilles ! gronda-t-il. Et toi, Alphégor vient avec moi devant !

\- Mais, et…

\- J'ai envoyé Riel faire des courses au village à la sortie de la forêt. Je dois vous emmener au plus loin de lui. Je me rabibocherai ensuite avec lui, il n'aura pas le choix, je suis le seul à savoir où j'ai dit à ma compagne de planquer le butin en attendant qu'on cesse de nous rechercher !

\- Pourquoi vous nous aidez ? insista Alphégor, totalement dans l'incompréhension.

\- Parce que Riel a l'intention de vous tuer et je m'y refuse - cela vaudrait la prison à perpétuité et aucune chance de s'en sortir ! Ne me faites pas d'entourloupe et ça se finira bien pour vous quatre. Vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est moi ou la mort ! En route !

* * *

Julo accéléra encore.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Alphégor.

\- Il n'y avait qu'une route pour traverser et quitter le village. Et Riel était dans la supérette que nous venons de dépasser. Je le connais, il va trouver un moyen de transport et nous poursuivre, il faut que je mette un max de distance entre lui et vous !

De fait, depuis la caisse de la supérette où il réglait les achats, Riel était devenu aussi rouge que sa chevelure.

\- Ca tu me le payeras très cher, Julo ! Je vais t'éclater après que tu aies avoué où est le butin !

Et il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes à Riel pour forcer l'allumage d'une moto et se lancer à la poursuite de son comparse.

* * *

\- Pourquoi on est revenu sur nos pas ? questionna Alphégor.

\- Parce que j'espère que Riel n'y aura pas pensé ! On va cacher le van dans cette grange délabrée, y passer la nuit. Demain je vous conduits à la première galactopole, là ce sera à vous de vous débrouiller. Par contre je vais vous rattacher pour la nuit.

\- On fera avec, accepta l'adolescent qui de toutes façons ne comprenait plus rien à rien, mais sachant en revanche que Julo était leur seul allié.

Le ventre à peine calé par le frugal dîner composé de ce qui restait des provisions, le quatuor s'était installé du mieux possible dans la paille.

\- J'ai très très peur, gémit Alhianna qui serrait très fort son frère. Je veux rentrer à la maison !

\- Dès qu'on sera en ville, on filera au Poste de Police, on nous ramènera chez nous, je te le promets.

\- Je veux revoir papa et maman !

\- Ca va aller, Alhie, assura son aîné. Nous rentrerons tous sains et saufs. Les jumeaux ont certainement eux aussi envie de retrouver leurs parents.

\- On a raté notre défi ? fit la fillette dans un bâillement.

\- Disons que cela n'aura pas tourné comme prévu… Repose-toi, Alhie, ce cauchemar sera bientôt fini.

Alphégor soupira, sa petite sœur endormie contre lui.

« J'espère que j'ai raison et que plus rien de fâcheux va arriver ! ».

Et à son tour il ferma les yeux.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Julo avait réveillé le quatuor.

\- La rivière est tout près. Allez vite vous débarbouiller, ensuite je fonce vers la ville.

Alphégor prit sa petite sœur par la main, les jumeaux dans sa foulée.

Alhianna avait été la première à se baigner. Ensuite Alphégor l'avait fait se tenir derrière un arbre afin que les trois garçons puissent se déshabiller sans choquer ses jeunes yeux.

Rhivan allait demander à son frère de lui frotter le dos quand il glapit malgré lui.

\- Rhivan ? questionna Alphégor.

Hoquetant, Rhivan pointa le doigt vers la rive opposée, et Alphégor y aperçut Riel.

\- On cavale ! aboya l'adolescent.

Le quatuor ne se le fit pas dire, prenant ses jambes à son cou, Julo devenu en une seule journée la seule personne sûre, et adulte !

\- Julo ! Julo ! hurlèrent-ils à plein poumons.

Tout en traversant la rivière sur sa moto, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop profonde pour noyer son moteur, Riel ricana entre ses dents.

\- Continuez de brailler, les gosses, je peux vous suivre à l'ouïe ! Julo, tu vas cracher le morceau, puis je te collerai une balle dans la tête – bien que ça me paraisse une mort bien clémente, je ferai mieux si j'en ai le temps, ou que j'aime me faire plaisir !

\- Julo ! Julo !

\- Laissez-moi deviner : Riel est sur nos talons ?siffla Julo.

\- Il va vraiment nous tuer ? gémit Alhianna qui se serrait de toutes ses forces contre son frère.

\- Sauf si nous le devançons une dernière fois. Tous dans le van. Toi derrière aussi, Alphégor, car Riel visera en premier le poste de conduite !

Julo avait avancé le van devant la grange, faisant embarquer le quatuor qui avait du plus vite possible rassemblé son faible bagage.

\- Embarquez ! intima-t-il.

Alhianna la première, les jumeaux derrière elle, obéirent. Alphégor avait déjà un bout de bottine sur le marchepieds quand il entendit une détonation et un cri de douleur de la part de Julo. Il se retourna.

Julo grimaçait, une tache rouge s'étendant à hauteur de son épaule et de sa cuisse droites.

\- Julo…

Julo saisit l'adolescent par l'épaule.

\- Je suis certain qu'en gamin dégourdi comme tu es, tu as déjà conduit des véhicules en douce ?

\- Heu… Oui…

\- Alors prends le volant, je ne suis plus était de faire avancer ce van.

Aidé d'Alhianna et des jumeaux, Julo prit place à l'arrière du van, Alphégor rabattant la portière avant de se mettre au volant, ouvrant le panneau de communication.

\- Fonce ! jeta Julo.

Alphégor enfonça l'accélérateur alors que Riel qui après avoir tiré depuis les fourrés, venait de contourner la grange, faisant encore feu, mais les manquant dans la précipitation.

\- Je vais vous coller aux basques, et je ferai ce à quoi je me suis engagé, siffla-t-il plus rouge que jamais.

Et enfourchant sa moto, il reprit sa poursuite du van, avec son ancien complice et ses jeunes proies potentielles.

Bien que roulant à toute allure, du moins pour lui qui n'avait jamais fait que faire avancer les voitures de ses parents au ralenti dans les allées de leur propriété, Alphégor cria, sans quitter la route des yeux :

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver…

\- Tu dois le faire, la grande sauterelle. Tu en es capable, tu en as tout simplement.

Julo se leva, mâchoire crispée sur des plaintes de souffrances qu'il retenait.

\- Prends ça, Alphégor, il te faudra peut-être t'en servir !

Mais en un geste instinctif, l'adolescent rejeta immédiatement le revolver sur le tableau de bord.

\- Jamais de ma vie, je ne tirerai, sur qui ou quoi que ce soit !

\- Il te faudra peut-être défendre, au moins, ta petite sœur. Et crois-moi, mon garçon, dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, on a tous des ressources que l'on ne se connaissait pas. Tu dois tous nous défendre, Alphégor, car moi je ne le peux plus…

Julo tournant de l'œil, sous les douleurs de ses blessures, le sang perdu, Alphégor aperçut aussi Riel qui demeurait dans le rétroviseur du van !

« J'ai vu ça dans des films mais ça c'est toujours mal terminé… ».


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer _: Albator, Warius Zéro, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto.

**10.**

Julo tressaillit.

\- On ralentit ?

\- Il y a un barrage de contrôle routier devant nous, renseigna Alphégor.

\- Loin ?

\- Je viens de voir un panneau qui l'annonce, mais rien de plus en vue.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir à ce que l'on doit tenter, souffla Julo.

Mais dans le rugissement du moteur, le van repartit à toute allure.

\- Alphégor, qu'est-ce que… ? jeta-t-il, trop faible que pour se lever et juger de la situation de visu.

\- Je sais exactement quoi faire ! rugit l'adolescent, une étonnante détermination dans la voix.

* * *

Lorsque la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire se rouvrit, le policier qui avait interrogé Alphégor se leva. Il salua les deux hommes qui venaient d'entrer : deux grands bruns, un de noir et l'autre de bleu foncé vêtu.

\- Vous êtes en couple ? ne put-il s'empêcher d'interroger.

\- Je m'appelle Albator, et je suis le père de ce garçon, fit le brun balafré, et une longue mèche en travers de sa joue droite semblant dissimuler un eye-patch.

\- Et moi je suis en vacances ! fit le second brun. Je m'appelle Warius Zéro.

\- Papa ! s'était écrié Alphégor en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Albator serra fort son fils qui s'était blotti contre lui, semblant trembler de la tête aux pieds.

\- Alhianna va bien ! s'empressa de renseigner l'adolescent mais je ne sais pas où…

Albator caressa la chevelure d'or roux de son fils.

\- Elle est dans une salle de jeux, pour qu'elle se détende, avec une policière en civil pour la rassurer. Ca va, toi ?

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, papa ! Je ne savais pas comment réagir… On avait jamais prévu cela !

\- Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé le téléphone que je t'avais remis pour les cas d'urgence ?

\- Ce doit être la première chose que Riel a fait disparaître. Et puis on a plus eu accès à nos bagages…

\- J'aurais dû te poser une balise ! marmonna le grand brun balafré. C'est ta mère qui m'en a dissuadé ! Je te ramène chez nous au plus vite. Les parents des jumeaux les ont déjà emmenés. Oh mon pauvre chéri, si j'avais pu imaginer, je vous aurais tout bonnement suivi !

\- Oh, papa, ça n'aurait pas été du jeu !

Warius eut un petit rire. Alphégor posa son regard bleu vif sur lui.

\- Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir, parrain !

* * *

Cette fois en compagnie de son père et de son parrain, Alphégor avait poursuivi sa déposition sur les faits des derniers jours.

\- C'est Julo qui a fait le premier pas en me parlant, en me révélant son nom.

\- Julo Thervist est son identité, compléta le policier. Il a un palmarès de délits assez impressionnant à son actif, mais étonnamment pas de sang sur les mains. Sauf que le dernier butin est introuvable et lui refuse de parler, même avec l'avocat commis d'office qu'on lui a trouvé.

\- Julo a été plutôt gentil avec nous, poursuivit Alphégor, fébrile, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'intervention du policier. Il nous a protégés de Riel !

\- Syndrome du prisonnier vis-à-vis de ses geôliers, fit le policier à l'adresse d'Albator et de Warius. Il y aura un autre interrogatoire, plus tard, quand il aura récupéré du traumatisme. Et puis je compte sur vous pour le préparer au procès où il devra témoigner.

\- Une chose à la fois ! laissa froidement tomber Albator. Mes enfants et leurs amis ont été douloureusement éprouvés. Pour ma part, là je ne pense pas encore avaliser votre idée de les faire témoigner ! Alphégor et Alhianna vont rentrer chez eux et on va les dorloter pour leur faire oublier ce cauchemar !

\- Je comprends, mais ce ne sera pas à vous de décider qui sera cité à la barre du tribunal, le moment venu. Et votre fils, presque adulte, est un élément très important pour mettre un malfrat à l'ombre pour bien longtemps !

Alphégor se tourna vers son père.

\- Que veux-tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai du mal à réfléchir… J'ai plus peur maintenant…

Et l'adolescent, le teint plus pâle que jamais, ne put empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue balafrée.

Albator se leva pour étreindre encore son fils.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous perdre de vue, quelle terrible erreur j'ai commise ! Être si imprudent, cela ne me ressemble pas. Je suis responsable de toutes ces angoisses, Alphie. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

Albator se tourna vers le policier.

\- Ce Riel ?

\- Il a été abattu en voulant forcer le même barrage que ce petit quatuor. Votre fils a vraiment eu une idée de génie !

Mais pour l'instant, le « génie » était plutôt en train de tenter de reprendre pied dans une réalité sans malfrats, van, et menaces de mort sur la tête !


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer_ : Le _Metal Bloody Saloon _et son patron Octodian Bob appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen qui me les prête amicalement

**11.**

Même s'il avait exprimé sa réprobation, Albator n'avait pu empêcher son fils de vouloir à tous prix s'entretenir avec Julo Thervist avant son transfert à la prison médicale pour le début de sa détention préventive dans l'attente de son procès.

La situation s'était désormais inversée : c'était Julo qui avait les menottes aux poignets et Alphégor qui avait retrouvé son protecteur de toujours.

\- La fuite en avant est finie, Julo. Peut-être que finalement tu aurais eu plus de chance en ne nous prenant pas avec toi ?

\- Le calcul n'était pourtant pas mauvais. Ça aurait pu marcher. C'est juste que la chance n'était pas mon côté. J'ai joué déjà longtemps, c'est la première fois que je perds.

\- Si je n'avais été chercher mon ami Warius au _Saloon_ de Bob, je vous aurais très vite repris mes enfants et leurs amis, gronda Albator.

Julo hésita un bref instant.

\- Puis-je parler un instant juste avec votre fils ? fit-il alors.

Albator eut un regard pour les quatre policiers présents, Warius juste derrière lui.

\- Il est en sécurité, je ne redoute rien pour lui.

De ses mains entravées, Julo attira juste Alphégor à quelques pas des autres adultes.

\- Cet homme borgne et balafré est vraiment ton père ?

\- Bien sûr, je porte son nom : Rammsdheim.

\- Encore moins que quand tu as présenté les jumeaux comme tes frères, je ne peux croire qu'il soit ton père, insista Julo. Es-tu bien le fils de ton père ?

\- Il m'a donné un toit, une sœur, et tous ses principes. Oui je suis son fils.

Julo soupira.

\- Je suis désolé de ce que Riel vous a fait à tous. Je ne l'ai pas suffisamment surveillé et il vous a beaucoup trop traumatisé.

\- C'est ainsi. Tu as fini par nous aider !

\- Il n'empêche que Riel a bien dû vous traumatiser avec sa sauvagerie.

\- Pas tant que ça, sur la fin. Tu étais là, répondit presque candidement Alphégor.

* * *

Avant de repartir avec son père et sa sœur, Alphégor avait terminé sa déposition.

\- Mais pourquoi foncer sur le barrage policier ? interrogea le Policier.

\- Il s'est produit ce que j'avais espéré : les patrouilles nous ont repérés, poursuivis. Elles n'ont pas tiré, ignorant qui était à bord. Nous avons été arrêtés, et donc mis en sécurité ! J'ai désigné Julo comme l'un des cambrioleurs activement recherché… Cela a suffi à convaincre ces policiers que je disais la vérité et à nous emmener pour vérifier nos dires.

\- C'était très risqué, mon garçon. Car forcer un contrôle de la Police de la Route est un des plus graves délits qui soit. Mais ta confiance envers ce Julo Thervist ne peut qu'être mise sur le compte d'un traumatisme psychologique bien connu entre ravisseur et prisonnier !

\- Non, Julo m'avait donné la meilleure raison de croire en lui.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Il m'a indiqué le lieu de la cache du butin !

\- Mais tu as quand même été très imprudent, Alphie, glissa son père. Ton audace a payé et tu as bien réagi dans l'urgence de la situation et la peur qu'elle devait vous inspirer.

\- Non, pas eu le temps d'avoir vraiment peur sur la fin de la cavale. Enfin, je crois, j'ai un peu de mal à identifier mes sentiments.

Albator caressa doucement l'épaule de son fils.

\- On va t'aider à te remettre. Je t'ai déjà prévu de vraies vacances, tout comme à Alhianna, ainsi qu'une aide psychologique.

\- Ca va aller, assura Alphégor qui n'en croyait pas un mot, effectivement pris dans des sentiments contradictoires, ayant du mal à se repositionner entre les derniers jours et les heures du retour à la normale en famille.

\- Est-ce que je peux ramener mes enfants chez nous ? s'enquit Albator.

De la tête, le policier acquiesça.

\- Je pense que nous avons tous les renseignements dont nous avions besoin pour compléter le dossier de Thervist. Si nécessaire, nous reviendrions vers vous.

\- Ma femme et moi serons auprès de nos enfants. Là elle est en route mais ne pouvait arriver à temps pour cette déposition.

\- Nous ne l'entendions pas autrement. Riel ne fera plus aucun mal à ces petits. Et nous ferons en sorte que Thervist ne puisse plus jamais s'en prendre à eux, promit le policier.

Alphégor se serra contre son père, levant sur lui son regard bleu déjà plus rassuré.

Venus à deux voitures, Albator et Warius repartaient de même, Alphégor et Alhianna dans celle de leur père.

\- J'ai très hâte de revoir maman, fit la fillette.

\- Moi aussi ! On a raté notre défi, mais nous sommes tous saufs, c'est le plus important !

\- Je t'aime, Alphie.

\- Moi aussi, Alhianna.

Main dans la main, le frère et la sœur esquissèrent enfin un timide mais véritable sourire.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Levé, Alphégor s'était approché de la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre, donnant sur son petit balcon.

\- Papa…

Dans le jardin, sous son chêne préféré, son père s'entraînait avec un robot rouge et blanc monté sur chenilles, son arme fétiche au poing dont laquelle personne ne pouvait s'approcher et exécutant des passes qui frôlaient son sparing partner à un cheveu près – et ce dernier point n'était pas une expression !

\- Tu nous as tant raconté. Pourtant il y a mille fois plus de mystères autour de toi que ces révélations. Mais je me fiche de tes secrets, j'ai cette vie et je dois tout !

Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, laissant au passage au sol les pièces de son pyjama, Alphégor s'accorda une longue douche réconfortante.

Sous la cascade d'eau et de savon, il ne put s'empêcher de revenir à plusieurs reprises sur la marque due au fer rouge en haut de sa cuisse gauche qui marquait son épiderme très pâle.

\- Je ne peux ignorer qu'elle est là, encore moins la nier. Mais elle ne fait pas partie de ma vie.

Terminant de s'habiller, Alphégor se rendit à la salle à manger où ses parents finissaient de prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

\- Des nouvelles d'Alhianna ?

\- En voyage scolaire. Elle ne risque rien avec tous ces accompagnateurs. Et toi, ça va ?

Alphégor passa les mains sur son visage.

\- Le procès de Julo, ça me semble toujours un rêve, irréel, comme si je n'y étais pour rien.

\- Ta déposition a été projetée, les avocats des deux parties ayant accepté que tu ne sois pas obligé d'endurer ce traumatisme, rappela son père. De longues semaines de procès au vu des antécédents de ce gars. Aujourd'hui le verdict. Tu tiens toujours à en être ?

\- Oh oui !

\- Alphie, tu es encore fragile, même si la thérapie a bien marché pour te faire oublier cette randonnée tragique, ajouta Méryelle, sa mère. Tu veux toujours te l'imposer ?

\- Oui, assura Alphégor, mais d'une voix moins assurée. Je le dois à Julo ! Le revoir une dernière fois. Car même s'il a terrorisé notre quatuor dans notre petite randonnée sauvage, il nous a sauvés aussi ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il va advenir de lui… Papa ?

\- Je te conduits, Alphie.

* * *

Dans une pièce attenante à la salle de tribunal où se tenait le procès, Alphégor attendait le prononcé du verdict.

\- … et notre sentence est de dix ans d'enfermement incompressibles.

\- Je craignais pire, avoua Alphégor.

\- Les enquêtes ont relié Thervist a de nombreuses exactions mais sans réels faisceaux de preuves, commenta son père. Ils le jugent sur les derniers événements, et le fait qu'il n'y a pas eu de victimes. Rentrons à présent.

Mais d'une réaction irrépréhensible, Alphégor s'était précipité hors de la pièce.

\- Julo !

Les gardes et leur prisonnier s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir.

\- Je peux lui dire quelques mots ? pria Alphégor.

\- Juste un instant.

Alphégor tenta un timide sourire envers le prisonnier qui fut le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Oh, ta voix a enfin mué, toi.

\- Cela fait un an que ton procès dure. Je suis devenu un vrai grand garçon ! On ne peut plus me traiter de fillette.

\- Déjà à l'époque, on t'a sous-estimé. Tu es le seul à avoir eu une réelle initiative : le barrage policier.

\- Je suppose que c'est ce qui a coûté la vie à Riel quand il a fait de même sur sa moto… Il n'était pas gentil, mais je ne voulais pas…

\- C'était de bonne guerre, gamin. Tu as sauvé tout le monde, Alphégor ! Chapeau bas, jeune garçon. Riel vous aurait tous mis à mort dans les pires sévices. Je pars pour ma nouvelle demeure. Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal vu que ma compagne a disparu dans la nature avec le butin. Là au moins j'aurai un toit !

\- Quand tu sortiras, je serai grand.

\- Quand je sortirai tu m'auras oublié.

\- Jamais !

\- Tu le dois, conclut Julo alors que les gardes pénitentiaires commençaient à perdre patience, indiquant le passage sécurisé par lequel il allait rejoindre le fourgon de son transfert.

Sans plus un mot ou un regard, Julo les suivit. Sur le seuil des portes sécurisées, il se retourna néanmoins, englobant les silhouettes du père et du fils, puis disparut à leurs yeux.

Les regards brun et bleu se croisèrent, sereins.

\- Ramène-moi à la maison, papa.

\- Oh que oui, mon garçon !

Plus unis que jamais, ils quittèrent le bâtiment du tribunal pour rentrer chez eux, mais pas pour longtemps car Albator avait un projet de voyage pour son rejeton.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer _: L'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ appartiennent à Leiji Matsumoto.

**13.**

Puissant et majestueux, l'_Arcadia_ fonçait à travers l'espace.

Sur la Passerelle, Alphégor finissait une leçon avec un massif binoclard en pull rayé, pantalons militaires mais arborant un bandana frappé de l'historique emblème des pirates.

Refermant son ordinateur, il se dirigea vers la plateforme surélevée où l'antique grande barre en bois n'était pas là que pour la décoration dans cet environnement ultra informatisé.

\- Pourquoi on va si vite, papa ? On ne poursuit personne et on ne fuit rien du tout !

\- Mais, parce que je devrai te ramener à temps pour ta rentrée scolaire !

\- Tu en es certain ?

\- Ta mère ferait une scène si tu manquais un seul jour !

Alphégor eut un petit rire.

\- Le plus redouté pirate des galaxies qui redoute les foudres de sa femme !

\- Surtout ne le répète pas !

\- Comme si quelqu'un l'ignorait, principalement à ton bord.

Tout de noir vêtu, mais en civil, Albator eut un désinvolte haussement des épaules.

\- Allez, on va bientôt arriver, finis de préparer ton petit bagage.

\- Oui, capitaine !

\- Et arrête de te moquer de moi !

Alphégor emboîta le pas à Beebop le petit robot rouge et blanc sur chenilles.

\- Dis quand j'aurai le mien ? jeta-t-il sans se retourner.

\- Un Beebop ? jamais !

\- Egoïste. Et un cuirassé ?

Les portes de la passerelle se refermèrent.

\- Qui sait, un jour peut-être pour ça… s'amusa le grand brun balafré.

* * *

En forme de toupie, la station spatiale mobile se déplaçait de façon imperceptible.

Se dirigeant vers un sas d'accès, l'_Arcadia_ se rangea auprès d'un autre vaisseau, gris et rouge, à la double proue.

\- Oh, le _Karyu_ de Warius ! Tu ne m'avais rien dit, papa !

\- C'est un peu le principe de la surprise. Il doit déjà être avec Bob.

\- Chouette !

Dans une des salles strictement privées de son _Metal Bloody Saloon_, un Octodian géant agita tous ses bras à l'entrée des visiteurs et parmi ses meilleurs clients.

\- Bienvenue, les balafrés ! Vous voilà enfin les deux gamins, ça faisait longtemps !

\- Bobsdqildjavlb, se réjouit Alphégor.

Sur le comptoir, l'Octodian fit glisser un godet empli d'un liquide ambré.

\- Maintenant, tu as l'âge, tu peux goûter au red bourbon.

\- C'est fort…

Albator rit doucement alors qu'un autre grand brun les rejoignait.

\- Te voilà dans le monde des adultes, fit Warius. Content de te revoir. Demain, même si ce n'est pas ton anniversaire, on te donnera un cadeau !

* * *

Au matin, piaffant d'impatience, Alphégor s'était vite apprêté, mais Bob ne voulant pas qu'il commence la journée le ventre vide, il avait dû engloutir un copieux petit déjeuner.

\- Ton père et Warius t'attendent au Pont 34.

Alphégor ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'y précipita.

\- Alors, elle est où ma surprise ? Je ne vois pas de paquet cadeau ?

\- Un peu trop grande à emballer. Va plutôt sur l'avancée du point de vue, tu verras tout le sas.

Plus curieux que jamais, Alphégor obéit, jeta un regard en contrebas.

Le souffle court, sans voix, il s'emplit la vue d'un immense vaisseau argenté, à double proue, pourvu de quatre ailes massives et d'une tour qui s'élevait haut peu avant la poupe.

\- Un mélange entre l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ on dirait !

\- C'est exactement cela. Pour le moment, Bob te le garde au frais. Quand tu auras fini ton apprentissage de vol, tu pourras l'utiliser à ta guise. La mer d'étoiles n'attend que toi.

\- Merci, papa !

\- Warius a obtenu l'autorisation de sa République Indépendante que ce cuirassé soit équipé du Feu de St Helme.

\- Merci, Warius.

Le regard bleu d'Alphégor s'illumina.

\- Vous êtes les meilleurs, tous les deux.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, convint le duo de grands bruns !

\- Et comment vas-tu appeler ta petite maquette ? s'amusa Warius.

\- Heu… Oh, je sais : l'_Amphipolis _!

Arrivé derrière le trio, Bob applaudit de toutes ses mains tout en barrissant de plaisir.

\- Allez venez tous fêter ça autour de ma réserve personnelle de red bourbon !

Ravi, le trio lui emboîta le pas, ravi, partageant chaque instant de ces moments privilégiés.

FIN


End file.
